Pecado De Un Vengador
by Gingana
Summary: Una historia nos relata como cierto niño comete el peor error de su vida al hacerse amigo de un total desconocido. Su familia le advirtió, "todo lo del exterior es peligroso para nosotros", pero Kurapika no cederá al ver a un extraño desmayarse frente a sus ojos. Una amistad llevada más allá, ¿Será posible un "perdón" luego de saber quien es realmente? YAOI, ¡NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS!
1. Nueva Persona en mi Vida

**¡Subete no kon'nichiwa! (¡Hola a todos!)**

**¿Cómo están? Yo aquí y al fin, comenzando a escribir el pedido al cual acepté :D**

**A través del foro "Comunidad del Cazador", chicaotaku95, al fin pude inspirarme con éstos dos geniales personajes~ ¡Ojalá sea de tu agrado!**

**Aclaraciones:**** MAYÚSCULA gritos más fuertes de los que están entre ¡!, **_**cursiva**_** entre "" pensamientos, (1) aclaraciones que irán al final del capítulo.**

**Disclaimer:**** Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, yo solo los tomo para hacer éste fanfic.**

**Sin más, ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Pecado De Un Vengador**

_**Capítulo 1, "Nueva persona en mi vida"**_

-¡Pairo! ¡No te quedes atrás o el viejo nos atrapará!- corría un niño rubio, mientras le gritaba a su mejor amigo castaño que si no se apresuraba, estaba frito. -¡Y no sueltes esas nueces por nada en el mundo!-

-¡Te es fácil decirlo! ¡Tú tienes menos que yo! ¡Además de mejor visión!- se quejaba, tratando de seguir el ritmo de su compañero.

-Ah… lo lamento- sonrió y tomo el gran paquete con una mano, y con la otra tomo a su amigo -¡Vamos!-

Así ambos siguieron corriendo, mientras que un señor mayor, por no decir el jefe de la tribu, los perseguía con enardecidos ojos de furia.

-¡Kurapika! ¡Pairo! ¡Regresen ahora mismo con mi reserva de nueces anual!-

Pero lo inevitable sucedió, y fue que la edad se hacía presente en el cuerpo del hombre. _"Ah… si no me muero de un infarto por esos dos, sería un milagro…"_

Mientras tanto, los chicos llegaron a un gran árbol, conocido como El Divisor, ya que mantenía la línea de límite entre el mundo exterior y la zona en la cual la tribu yacía hacía siglos.

-¡Lo…Lo logramos Pairo! ¡Nueces gratis!- cantaba victorioso el niño de ojos azules. –Debo admitir… que nos costó más éste año…

-Kurapika…- su amigo de menor estatura se sentó a su lado –Creo que ya deberías dejar de hacer esto… Es decir…- largó un suspiro -¿No crees que ya estamos grandes para esto?

-¿Grandes? ¿Acaso estás bromeando?- engulló y saboreó unas cuantas nueces. -¡Hablas como viejo! No nada que valga más la pena que ésta deliciosas nueces, y lo sabes. Ten, come algunas y tal vez puedas pensar mejor- le ofreció, a lo que su mejor amigo aceptó. Kurapika sonrió, lo conocía tan bien, era inevitable saber que era el postre favorito de Pairo.

-Ah… cada año son más y más deliciosas…- acarició su barriga -¡En definitiva nunca me cansaré de ellas!

-¿Ves? Tan solo tenías hambre.

Ambos niños siguieron comiendo, contaban chistes e historias graciosas. Disfrutaban de su compañía, nada era mejor que pasar unos ratos juntos como amigos.

-¿Kurapika?- el menor pudo ver que su compañero tenía su vista fija en un punto -¿Pasa algo?

-Mira- señaló hacia adelante.

A lo lejos, la imagen de una persona se divisaba a lo lejos, pero su rostro estaba oculto por su cabello negro azabache. Sus ropas parecían envejecer a cada paso, sucias y desgarradas, no traía calzado alguno, y en su frente llevaba una venda blanca.

-Kurapika… no puedo ver a larga distancia…- le replicó. -¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Pairo… creo que… ha entrado un intruso…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo rayos nos encontró?!- el moreno comenzó a agitarse -¡Debemos avisar a todos!

Pero para cuando había dicho eso, aquella persona había llegado hasta unos pocos metros de ellos.

-Quien… ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con algo de pavor el rubio. -¿Quién eres y como nos encontraste?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. -¡Contesta!- y al decir esto último, el joven cayó desmayado al suelo.

-¡Kurapika, está herido! ¡Vamos! ¡Aún podemos…!

-No…

-¡¿Eh?!- Pairo quedó atónito ante la reacción de su amigo, ya que normalmente él era quien repetía una y otra vez "Si viene alguien de afuera, debemos decirles a todos antes de que nos maten".

-¡No podemos dejarlo así! ¡Hay que ayudarlo!- se levantó y fue hacia el inconsciente. Al llegar a él, volteó su rostro y vio varios rasguños.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede!? ¡¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a un total desconocido?! ¡Y qué sucedería que luego de que despierte nos quiere asesinar!

-Entonces, nos protegeré- cargó el cuerpo –Pairo, confía en mí, ahora ayúdame…

-¡Pero…! Ah…- con resignación, el más pequeño ayudó a cargarlo. –Solo te diré, que si muero, te culpo a ti por eso.

Kurapika no hizo caso al último comentario. Llevaron al joven al río cercano, y con unos pañuelos que Pairo acostumbraba a llegar, mojaron un poco la frente del pelinegro.

-¡Pairo!

El pequeño sintió una punzada en su estómago al escuchar a su amigo, pues la única razón de que su voz no fuera tan desesperante ni inquieta, era que ya había despertado.

-¿Estás bien?- el rubio vio al joven abrir sus ojos. –Debes de estar muy herido…

-Dónde…- una voz calmada pero seria salió de su boca -¿Dónde estoy?

-Kurapika… no irás a…

-Estás en un bosque… aunque esa pregunta debería hacértela a ti- el rubio cambio su expresión, a una totalmente tensa -¿Qué haces aquí?

Pairo suspiró, por suerte, su amigo no había tan idiota como para decirle exactamente su ubicación.

-Yo… no lo sé…

-Kurapika…- el menor lo llamó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre… es Kuroro Lucilfer…

-Con que Kuroro eh… y dime, ¿de dónde vienes?

El moreno trataba de divisar las imágenes, pensó un poco, y respondió. –Yo… vengo de una ciudad muy pobre y en bancarrota económica, llamada Meteor City…

Pairo sintió como sus piernas se aflojaban. Kurapika y él habían escuchado historias sobre ése lugar, y sabían muy bien, que la mayoría las peores personas, provenían de allí.

-Ku…Kurapika…

-¿Meteor City? Bueno, tal vez eso justifique tus prendas…- el rubio se sentó en frente de él. –Y dime, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Yo… tengo 16 años…- bajó su cabeza, aunque sabía que eran preguntas sencillas, no podía evitar sentirse irritado.

-¿16? Vaya, ¡nos llevamos 8 años! Yo soy Kurapika, tengo 8 años- señaló a su amigo. –Y él es Pairo, tiene 7 años-

-¡Kurapika!

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándolo -¿Pasa algo…?

-¡Claro que pasa algo! ¡¿Cómo vas a decirle nuestros nombres y edades!? ¡Tan solo falta que le digas que somos de la tribu…!- pero se cubrió su boca con sus manos antes que la palabra "Kuruta" se escuchara -¡Tch! ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir!

-No te preocupes Pairo. ¿Sabes? Te veo algo paranoico, ve a relajarte un poco, yo te alcanzo en un rato.

-¿Y dejarte solo con ése lunático? ¡Jamás!- dijo señalando al joven.

-Alto… ¿Lunático?- éste levantó su rostro, y fijó sus ojos en Pairo –Tú… ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes de mí, y aun así, ¿me llamas lunático?- largó una risa ahogada –Aquí el único lunática eres tú, por juzgarme antes de tiempo, niño.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Kurapika! ¡Dile algo!-

-Em… Pairo… lo lamento, pero en ésta te quedas solo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Creo que tiene razón, deberías ir a relajarte un poco a casa. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Te prometo que al anochecer estaré en casa- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero… Kurapika…- Pairo sintió su vista nublada, haciendo que viera menos de lo que acostumbraba –Está bien… Cuídate…- y a rastras, se alejó.

-Lamento eso… mi amigo es algo miedoso con lo que tenga que ver con el exterior, aunque si lo conocieras un poco más, verás que realmente muy en el fondo, desea salir…

-¿Exterior?- Kuroro miró dudoso al menor -¿A qué te refieres?

Kurapika no midió sus palabras –Eh… nada no importa…

El rubio se sentó a su lado –Y dime… ¿Realmente no recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?

-No… mi familia y yo peleamos, y lo primero que hice fue salir de casa y abandonar la ciudad…- el moreno posó su mirada en el río –Aunque admito que fue una idea algo estúpida…

-Ah… pero, ¿por qué pelearon?

El mayor bajó su rostro, ocultándolo en sus rodillas, a lo cual hizo que Kurapika se atajara -¡Lo lamento! ¡No es de mi incumbencia!

-No… está bien…, verás, allí yo debo salir a buscar comida y dinero, mientras que mi madre hace trabajos caseros, y mi padre…- largó un suspiro. –Mi padre trabaja también, pero lo que gana se lo gasta en alcohol, por lo que los únicos ingresos somos mi madre y yo…

-Ah… realmente lo siento- bajó su rostro. -No quise…

-Regresé…- interrumpió –Regresé a mi casa, pero no había sido un buen día, ya que unos ladrones me habían quitado el poco dinero que había podido conseguir… por lo que mi padre me castigó con unos golpes e incluso rasguños, como podrás ver- se señaló los ya mencionados cortes en su cara –Y me dijo que era un inútil, que encima que ganaba poco, lo regalaba a los otros imbéciles que rondaban por las calles.

-Pero… eso no fue culpa tuya… ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dio un golpe al suelo -¡Esos bastardos me golpearon hasta que solté el dinero! Pero el idiota de mi padre piensa más con el estómago que con el cerebro, y no entiendo eso.

-Kuroro…

-Y luego…- llevó su mano a su frente –Golpeó a mi madre…

-¡¿Eh?!- Kurapika lo observó. -¡Pero…! ¡¿Por qué?!- y por unos segundos, sintió como la furia se apoderaba de sí.

-Porque… ella quiso detener sus golpes hacia mí, poniéndose en el medio de nosotros, y resultando ser ella la herida...

Una suave brisa sopló, y los rayos del sol comenzaron a irse lentamente por el enmarcado de montañas que se veía a lo lejos.

-Luego de eso, ni siquiera se arrepintió de haberla golpeado. Tan solo dijo: "De todas formas te lo merecías, tú tampoco aportas en nada". No pude soportar que le diga esas horribles palabras… tratarla como basura… ¡Él es una basura!

-Y…. qué sucedió luego…- dijo retomando su lugar y cubriendo sus ojos por temor a que éstos hubieran cambiado de color.

-Lo apuñalé, y me escapé.

Kurapika quedó totalmente inmóvil, pero debía tratar de controlarse, ¿qué sentido tenía enojarse? Si de todas formas, no podría hacer nada para revertir lo sucedido.

-Y aquí me ves, hablando con un total extraño sobre mi vida… vaya, creo que se verdad estoy necesitado…- rio por lo bajo. –De todas formas, te agradezco que me hayas escuchado ¿sabes? Necesitaba descargarme un poco todos estos sentimientos…

-Kuroro…- sus ojos grises se encontraron con los del mayor. –Sé que nos conocimos hace unas horas- Debido a la intensa historia, el tiempo había pasado volando. –Pero… quiero decirte que si necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en decirme.

El moreno lo miró fijo –Eres totalmente distinto a tu amigo, él se fue totalmente asustado de tan solo verme, y tú, por el contrario, te quedaste y me ayudaste… incluso curaste mis heridas- levantó su brazo y vio la gasa que sostenía una pequeña cinta.

-Ah… no es nada…- Kurapika sintió un agradable calor en su interior –De verdad, tan solo no me pareció correcto dejarte allí totalmente solo, y menos en un lugar que no conoces.

-Lo sé… pero, en serio…- el moreno volteó hacia Kurapika –Creo que, necesito devolverte el favor…

-¿D…Devolvérmelo? No… no te preocupes, estoy bien así…- de pronto, el calor de su interior subió hasta sus mejillas, haciendo que éstas tomaran un tono rosado.

-Pero, debo darte las gracias de alguna manera…- comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y su sonrisa se dejó ver.

Los rayos del sol ya no iluminaban, porque ahora era el trabajo de la misma luna y las estrellas de hacerlo. Poco a poco, millones de puntos plateados aparecían en el cielo.

-Con… un simple "gracias" es suficiente… No quiero nada a cambio…

-Oh vamos… uno siempre quiere algo a cambio, incluso hasta sin saber qué- replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… no sé qué decirte…- el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Mmm… Entonces yo te lo agradeceré sin necesidad de que me lo pidas, ¿te parece bien?

-Uhm… supongo que sí…

-Está bien, pero necesito que cierres tus ojos.

El menor obedeció. _"¿Qué será? La verdad no estoy acostumbrado a recibir algo a cambio, todo lo que hice o hago, siempre fue con un simple agradecimiento. ¿Qué otra cosa puede darme? La verdad… no quiero nada a cambio…"_

Pero todo pensamiento de esfumó de su mente, pues pudo sentir algo rosar sus labios. _"Pero… ¿Qué… es…?"_

-Bien… ahora siento que no te debo nada- el moreno se levantó. –Hasta pronto, Kurapika- y con una amable sonrisa, se despidió.

-¡Espera!

Kuroro volteó -Podríamos… ¿Volver a vernos?- y ante ésta pregunta, largó una pequeña risa.

-Cuando quieras… estaré cerca de aquí todos los días por la tarde, hasta entonces- su imagen desapareció a medida que se adentraba en los arbustos.

-Ku…roro…- Kurapika llevó una de sus manos a su boca, y sintió su rostro arder.

Al darse cuenta de la hora, tomó sus pertenencias y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su residencia, en la cual se encontraba su mejor amigo y su familia.

-¡Kurapika! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! ¡¿A caso sabes qué hora es!?- los regaños de su madre no se hicieron esperar, pues ni siquiera le dijo un "Hola" o algo parecido, aunque la ya conocía, y sabía que ésa era su forma de saludar.

-Lo lamento… me distraje con unos animales en el bosque…- puso su mano de tras de su nuca y sonrió avergonzado –Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Ah… está bien… ahora ve a tu cuarto, Pairo está allí esperándote hace horas…

El rubio subió, y pudo encontrar a su mejor amigo sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

-¡Kurapika!- el mencionado casi cae al suelo debido al fuerte abrazo que acababa de recibir -¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-Te dije que volvería al anochecer, Pairo…- sonrió. –No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Ah… me alegro mucho…- se soltó. –Al menos ahora podré dormir… ¡mis ojos no dan más del cansancio!- fue hacia la puerta, y con una sonrisa -¡Adiós!- se despidió.

-Pairo…

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?- se volvió.

-Dime algo… ¿Cuántas maneras hay de decir "gracias"?

El menor quedó totalmente pensativo –Mmm… creo que hay millones… con palabras, con regalos, con gestos y acciones…

-Y… un beso… ¿Cuenta?- volteó, tratando de ocultar su pequeño rubor.

Pairo quedó inmóvil, pero no pudo evitar ponerse a analizar. –Creo que sí, aunque eso sería muy de niña, o tal vez entre parejas… ¡Vaya! ¡Qué cosas se te ocurren!

-Ah… gracias, hasta mañana, Pairo- sonrió, y así ambos se despidieron.

Durante la noche, un pequeño pensamiento daba vueltas en la cabeza del niño de 8 años de edad.

"_Mi… primer beso…"_

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pequeño miembro del Clan Kuruta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

**¡~Tsudzukeru~! (¡~Continuará~!)**

**¡Vaya! Qué rápido llegó la inspiración xD Bueno, gracias por leer C: y aviso que éste fic constará de varios capítulos, los cuales tardaré en subir, pues ahora tan solo tuve un pequeño hueco en mis exámenes D:**

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaa~!**


	2. Pequeños dulces momentos

**¡Subete no kon'nichiwa!**

**Lo sé… creo que quieren descuartizarme, o hasta eso sería poco. TwT mil disculpas por la tardanza, la inspiración no llega últimamente, y no solo con éste fic, con todos los que tengo para continuar también. Pero… ¡Al fin regresé!**

**Aclaraciones:**** MAYÚSCULA gritos más fuertes de los que están entre ¡!, cursiva entre "" pensamientos, (1) aclaraciones que irán al final del capítulo.**

**Disclaimer:**** Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, yo solo los tomo para hacer éste fanfic.**

**¡Ojalá sea de su agrado! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_** Capítulo 2, "Pequeños dulces momentos"**_

Los rayos del sol se infiltraban en la habitación, descansando en el dormido rostro del pequeño miembro del Clan Kuruta. Luego de que éstos lo hayan despertado, se desperezó, refregó un poco sus ojos, y se levantó. Luego seguía la típica y aburrida rutina, asearse, bajar, desayunar, escuchar lo mal que estaba el país por parte de los mayores, ayudar en la limpieza, y por último, visitar a su mejor amigo Pairo.

Pero ése día en particular, todo pasó más lento de lo normal. El pequeño rubio trató de terminar todas las tareas el doble de rápido que otras veces, pero las consecuencias eran desastrosas.

– ¡Hasta que no hagas bien tus deberes, no saldrás a jugar!

Su madre comenzó a regañarle que todo lo que hacía, debía rehacerlo. ¿Por qué? Pues, nuestro niño tenía la mente en terminar todo "ya".

– ¡Pe… Pero! ¡Quiero ir a jugar con Pairo!

– ¡No jugarás hasta que no aprendas a hacer bien las cosas!

No quedaba de otra, debía hacer todo lento y bien a la segunda, tercera y hasta cuarta vez.

Cuando al fin terminó, y no había una madre "regañona" que le dijera que debía hacerlo otra vez, tomó algunas cosas en una mochila, y salió de la casa.

– ¡Kurapika!– Su amigo fue el primero en encontrarlo. – ¿Qué pasó? Tardaste mucho hoy. –Se acercó corriendo.

–Ah… Es que, traté de hacer mis quehaceres más rápido de lo normal… Y… No me fue muy bien…– Rio algo avergonzado.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? Siempre te tomas tu tiempo para hacerlos. – El pequeño moreno sabía que su amigo era sumamente responsable, y si había que hacer algo, no chistaría.

–Ah… Es que… Tenía muchas ganas de salir hoy. No tenía ganas de perder tiempo en las tareas. –

–Uhm… Está bien, sigue siendo muy extraño, pero no soy quien para juzgarte. – Tomó a su amigo de la mano. – ¡Ven! ¡Mamá dice que nos llevará al campo de fresas! ¿No es genial? – Acarició su barriga. – ¡Todas las fresas que queramos y más! ¡Vámonos antes de que se olviden de nosotros!

–Ah… Pairo…– El pequeño rubio se soltó. –Olvidé decirte que hoy… Tengo planes…

– ¿Uh? ¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? – Pairo lo miró confuso.

–Yo… ¡Ayudaré con la huerta en mi casa!

– ¿Huerta? –Alzó un dedo y lo llevó a su barbilla. –Pero… ¿Entonces para qué viniste?

–Ah… Era… Para avisarte, claro.

–Oh… Está bien. Te traeré algunas fresas, y si quieres puedes plantarlas. –Se dio la vuelta y con una mano se fue saludando. – ¡Suerte!

Kurapika devolvió el saludo, y se dirigió hacia el prado que había estado el día anterior, cerca del gran árbol. Se sentó al pie del mismo y abrió la mochila que había llevado con él, la cual tenía unos cuantos bocadillos de fruta, también llamados _sus dulces favoritos_, hechos por su abuela.

"_Espero que le gusten."_

Pasaron unos quince minutos, y los bocadillos comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más tentadores hacia el paladar del rubio.

"_¡No! ¡Resiste! ¡Un poco más!"_

**~(°3°)~**

Una suave brisa despeinaba los cabellos del pequeño goloso, quien junto a él se encontraban unas migajas traviesas, que habían podido escapar de su tentación.

–Parece que no soportaste más, ¿no? – El moreno se acercó con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, hacia el dormido cuerpo del miembro de los Kuruta. –Bueno… Después de todo, eres un niño. – Se sentó a su lado, y recostó su pequeña cabeza entre sus piernas. –Eres un tonto… Si vas a dormir, hazlo en un lugar cómodo…

Kurapika abrió lentamente un ojo. – ¿Uh? ¿Qué… pasó? – Dijo mientras ponía su brazo frente a su rostro para evitar que el sol lo cegara.

–Te quedaste dormido, y literalmente, devoraste tus preciados bocadillos. – Respondió el mayor haciéndole sombra con su cuerpo. –No te preocupes, tienes tiempo para seguir durmiendo.

–Ah… No, estoy bien. – Dijo mientras un sonrojo fugaz pasaba por su rostro. –Gracias…– Trato de levantarse.

–Puedes quedarte si quieres… No me molesta en absoluto. – Invitó el moreno.

– ¿De… De verdad? – Sus azules ojos parecieron brillar. –En verdad no quiero ser una molestia, Kuroro…

– ¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca serás una molestia para mí. – Pasó uno de sus brazos por el torso del rubio, casi obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

Kurapika cedió, y volvió a recostarse. – ¿En serio?

–En serio…– Sonrió mientras corría unos cabellos de la cara del menor.

La tarde avanzaba sin problemas, Kurapika no había llegado a quedarse profundamente dormido, pero sí había podido descansar un poco más en el regazo de Kuroro.

–Bueno… Creo que ya es suficiente por una tarde. – Se estiró. –Despierta, dormilón. – Dijo en un tono suave.

– ¿…?– Kurapika largó un bostezo. – ¿Qué… hora es?

–No más de las seis… Despierta, si no, no dormirás nada en la noche. – Revolvió sus dorados rizos. –Te dejé dormir bastante…

–Ah… Lamento… haberme dormido sobre ti…– Se disculpó algo avergonzado.

–Yo dejé que lo hicieras, de hecho… fue muy agradable…

Kurapika se irguió, y comenzó a revolver las cosas de su mochila.

– ¿Qué buscas? – Preguntó sin aguantar la risa. –Si buscas bocadillos, dudo que hayas dejado alguno…

–Claro que no. – Sacó un pequeño recipiente, el cual tenía unos cinco bocados intactos. –Ya me conozco… Así que traje una reserva, por las dudas. – Rio.

–Vaya… Qué precavido. –

–Pruébalos, los hizo mi abuela. ¡Es el mejor postre del mundo! Aunque para Pairo sean las nueces… Para mí no hay nada que se compare con los bocadillos de fruta de la abuela. – Sonrió entregándole la comida.

–A ver, probémoslos entonces…– Sacó uno, y lo engulló con notable apetito.

– ¿Viste? ¡No hay nada mejor!

–No están nada mal… – Lamió sus dedos para quitar todo rastro de dulzura. –Pero no se comparan con mis postres…

– ¿Eh? – Kurapika se acercó. – ¿Sabes cocinar?

–Bueno… Yo no diría que me esmero, pero… no he probado comida que los supere…– Llevó una mano por detrás de su nuca.

– ¿Estás realmente seguro? – Puso en duda la afirmación de Kuroro. –o puedo creértelo, realmente no creo que haya comida o postre existente más rico que esos bocados. – Se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Acaso me estás… retando? – Le lanzó una fría mirada, que hizo al menor temblar de pies a cabeza. –Bueno… Mañana te traeré algo hecho por mí, y ahí me dirás, quién cocina mejor. – Con un dedo alzó la barbilla del pequeño. –Tu abuela, o yo…

Kurapika pasó saliva al sentir su rostro entibiarse de a poco, pero no perdió la compostura. – ¡E…Está bien! ¡Ya veremos qué tan bueno eres!

Kuroro sonrió. –De todas formas, están deliciosos. – Sacó otro para poder comerlo.

–Ah… Sí, lo sé…– Los del pequeño Kuruta se centraron en el bocado, mientras que algo de saliva se juntaba en su boca. –Cla… Claro que son deliciosos… Por eso… me gustan tanto…

Kuroro rio por lo bajo. –Se nota…– Alzó un poco la mano que sostenía la comida, y los ojos de Kurapika lo siguieron. –Pareces hipnotizado por estas cosas…

– ¿Ah? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Trató de desviar su vista. –Bueno… Tal vez un poco…

– ¿Un poco? – Puso el bocado en frente del rubio.

–Está bien… Mucho… –Se acercó un poco. – ¡Ah! ¡De…Deja de hacerme eso! – Se quejó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

–Ten… Cómelo, lo disfrutarás más tú que yo…

– ¿De verdad?... –Sacudió su cabeza. – ¡No! Es tuyo…, no correspondería que yo…

–Vamos, sé que lo quieres. – Puso la comida a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Kurapika. –Di Ah~.

El rostro de Kurapika se volvió completamente colorado. –…a…Ah~– Abrió su boca, dejando paso al bocadillo.

–Buen chico…– Sonrió satisfecho.

–No… me trates como a un perro…– Se quejó con la boca llena.

–Los perros al menos son más limpios que tú. – Dijo mientras sacaba una servilleta de la mochila. –Mira tu rostro… Totalmente pegajoso y lleno de migajas…– Y dicho esto, con la punta de su lengua mojó el papel, para luego pasarlo por el rostro del rubio.

Kurapika sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. –Pu… Puedo limpiarme solo…– Tragó.

–No lo creo… No tienes en dónde verte, yo soy la única persona que está aquí. – Retiró el papel.

–Kuroro…

–Listo. – Retiró el papel. – ¿Qué decías? – Se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol con sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

–Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…– Kurapika dejó el recipiente a un lado, y se sentó junto a él.

–Dime, soy todo oídos.

–Pues… verás…– Jugó un poco con sus dedos. –Ayer… Tú y yo nos despedimos…

–Ah… ¿Hablas del beso?

El miembro del clan Kuruta sintió la sangre en su rostro, y con la cabeza hacia abajo, asintió.

– ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre eso? – Quitó sus manos de su nuca, y las puso una a cada lado de su cuerpo. –Está bien. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

–Yo… Bueno…– Sintió como si el aire le faltara.

–Ah… tendré que jugar a adivinar. Veamos… ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice, no es cierto?

Kurapika asintió.

–Pues… Porque quería hacerlo… y ya. – Cerró sus ojos. –Además… No encontraba otra forma de agradecerte lo que habías hecho por mí.

–Ah… Pe…Pero…– Dirigió su vista hacia el moreno. –Un beso…

– ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo…? – Kuroro lo vio a los ojos. – ¿…besar a alguien?

–No… Pues… Yo no quise decir eso…– ¿Acaso las palabras no se formaban lo suficientemente rápido como para responder?

–Oh…– Su mirada se tornó algo triste. – ¿Acaso es que… no te gustó?

– ¡No quise decir eso! – Kurapika se levantó bruscamente.

Se hizo un corto pero incómodo silencio.

– ¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

–Yo… No lo sé…– Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. –En verdad… No lo sé…

–Ya veo…– Se levantó.

–Lo… Lo lamento…– Pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro, para limpiar una pequeña lágrima que acababa de salir. –No sé qué es lo que me pasa…

–Estás confundido, eso es todo. – Con una de sus manos, atrajo al pequeño Kuruta hacia su pecho. –No te preocupes…

–Ku…roro…– Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par.

–No es malo… Estar confundido…– Apretó un poco más su agarre.

– ¿Ah… no?

–Por supuesto que no, tonto. – Sonrió. –Es normal.

–Kuroro…– Largó unas cuántas lágrimas más, y lo abrazó. – ¿Qué… es ésta confusión?

El moreno sonrió compasivamente, y alzó el rostro del menor. –Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

–Pero… ¿Cómo?

Kuroro se acercó a él. –Kurapika…– Y le dio un suave beso.

–Kuro…– El menos quedó totalmente quieto, pero al pasar los segundos tan solo cerró sus ojos, largando una lágrima que había quedado dentro de ellos.

–Se hace tarde… ¿no crees que tu amiguito se preocupará? – Dijo corriendo unos cabellos del rostro del menor.

–Ah… ¿Pairo? – Sonrió. –Fue por fresas con su madre… No te preocupes, estaré bien.

–Entonces… ¿Tu madre?

–Ah… es cierto…– Rio un poco. –Creo que es hora de volver…– Fue hacia el árbol y agarró su mochila. –Uhm…– Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

–Hasta mañana, Kurapika. – Sonrió el moreno.

– ¡Sí! ¡Hasta mañana! – Se alejó saludando.

"_Ése niño… Cada vez me sorprende más…"_ Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, y se fue. _"Aunque… La verdad… No se siente nada mal estar con él…"_

Kurapika aceleró el paso al darse cuenta que el sol estaba desapareciendo más rápido de lo normal. _"Ah… ¡¿Es que acaso el tiempo también está contra mí?!"_

Al llegar pudo ver a Pairo a lo lejos, quien venía con una cesta llena de maduras fresas, que verdaderamente, lucían deliciosas a vista de cualquier persona.

– ¡Kurapika! ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu día de jardinería? – Dijo con la cara totalmente manchada, probablemente por haber estado comiendo de la cesta durante el camino a casa.

–Ah… Bien, aunque agotador. – Simuló un dolor de espalda. –Sacar esas hierbas es más duro de lo que parece…– Dirigió su vista a la cesta. – ¡Vaya! ¡Realmente han juntado muchas!

–Ejeje… La verdad… Eran el doble…– Llevó una mano por detrás de su nuca, largando una risa avergonzada. –Mi tentación y yo no pudimos con nuestro genio.

–Ya veo…– Ambos niños comenzaron a reír. Pairo ofreció algunas provisiones, a lo que Kurapika aceptó gustoso.

– ¿Quieres quedártelas? No creo que mi mamá me deje comer más… Además, ella ya llevó unas cuántas hacia casa.

– ¿De verdad? – Tomó la canasta, y su mirada pareció iluminarse. – ¡Gracias Pairo! ¡Eres un gran amigo!

Las mejillas de Pairo tomaron un suave tono rosado. – ¡Hasta mañana! – Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Kurapika entró con la canasta de fresas, y como era de esperarse, su madre le preguntó de dónde había sacado tremenda cantidad de comida.

–Pairo y su madre…– Cortó su frase por tan solo un milisegundo. _"No… Si le digo eso, me preguntará en dónde rayos he estado hoy."_ –…me invitaron al campo de fresas hoy. ¡No te imaginas lo deliciosas que están! – Trato de sonar lo más convincente posible.

– ¿De verdad? Pues… Diles muchas gracias de mi parte. – Tomó la cesta y la puso sobre la gran mesada. – ¿Por qué no subes y te aseas? Así podrás ayudarme a hacer un pastel.

Los ojos del rubio temblaron por la alegría. – ¡Sí! – Subió a toda velocidad hacia el baño para poder limpiarse, hacer una rápida parada por su cuarto para dejar su mochila, y luego volver a bajar con el mismo impulso.

–Tranquilo, no querrás lastimarte. –Su madre puso todos los objetos al lado de la canasta. –Bien, haremos la receta de la abuela, y así la aprenderás tú también.

–Está bien. – Asintió.

Unas pocas horas fueron suficientes para poder terminar un pastel cubierto de mermelada, decorado con algo de crema por encima, ralladura de coco, y pequeñas fresas enteras alrededor.

– ¿Viste qué fácil es? – Su madre comenzó a juntar los utensilios usados para poder limpiarlos.

– ¿Puedo…?– La mirada de Kurapika era un total calco de un cachorro suplicando por comida, a lo cual sabía que su madre era totalmente inmune.

–Ah… Kurapika Kuruta, deja de hacer esa maldita mirada. ¿Qué dijo mamá? – Su madre pudo repeler el "ataque de cachorro", y largó una pequeña risa.

– ¡P…Por favor! – Rogó tirándose de rodillas al suelo.

–No no, nada de pastel por hoy, ya has comido demasiadas fresas por un día. Y no creo que quieras internarte en el baño durante mañana. ¿O me equivoco?

El menor bajó su cabeza notablemente derrotado, y asintió.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, la familia de había juntado a comer como siempre, y luego cada uno ayudaba con su parte de la limpieza.

Al terminar, el pequeño Kuruta subió a su habitación y comenzó a quitar todas sus pertenencias de la mochila. –Veamos… ¿qué tenemos por aquí? – Sacó el recipiente de los bocadillos, en el cual aún quedaba uno. _"Kuroro… No terminaste de comértelo…"_ Suspiró al ver que estaba mordido. Sin dudarlo un segundo, lo engulló y saboreo como ninguno, pero luego, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"_Es como… ¿un beso… indirecto?"_

– ¿Kurapika? – La voz de su madre hizo que un escalofrío pasara por su espalda. – ¿Qué haces despierto aún? Es muy tarde…

–Ah… es que yo… Ordenada un poco mi habitación…– Sonrió.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó ignorando lo que el menor había dicho.

– ¿Qué es qué cosa?

–Eso. – Se agachó a la altura del rubio, y con uno de sus finos y delicados dedos, quitó algo de azúcar del labio superior de Kurapika. – ¿Azúcar? – Su mirada ensombreció.

Kurapika pasó saliva. _"Oh… Rayos"_

– ¿Qué dijo mamá acerca de comer azúcar a la noche? – Se levantó y posó sus manos en su cintura. – ¡No dormirás nada si la comes!

–Que no lo haga…– Se arrepintió. –Lo lamento, no lo haré de nuevo…

–Ah… Dios… Tú y el azúcar son una mala combinación…– Sonrió. –Buenas noches, pequeño Kuruta. – Dijo besando su frente.

–Buenas noches mamá. – Al decir esto, la mujer se retiró y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Kurapika puso el recipiente a un lado. "Ah… Tuve suerte de que no lo haya visto…" Siguió quitando cosas de la mochila, abrigos, migajas y más migajas.

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué es…?"_ Puso toda su atención en una pequeña y fina cadena. _"¿…esto?"_ Era relucientemente plateada, no tenía rasguño alguno, y con los pequeños rayos de luz de la luna que se infiltraban por la ventana, parecía brillar aún más.

"_Es de Kuroro…"_ Dijo recordando la pulsera de cadenas que solía tener el moreno. _"Debe de habérsele caído mientras comíamos hoy."_ Sonrió, y la puso sobre la pequeña mesada que estaba junto a su cama. _"Mañana se la devolveré."_

Puso su mochila a un lado, se metió en su cama, y cerró los ojos.

"_Ugh… No puedo dormir con esa luz."_ Abrió uno de ellos, y pudo ver que la culpable de tan molesto resplandor era la fina cadena de plata sobre la mesada.

Yo delicadeza, tomó el pequeño objeto y comenzó a admirarlo. _"Es realmente muy bonita… ¿Será de su madre?... ¿O abuela?"_ Una dulce risa fue el único ruido que se oyó en el cuarto. _"¿Me entrará?"_

En efecto, la pulsera calzaba a la perfección en su pequeña muñeca. _"Ah… Un poco grande."_ O tal vez no tanto.

"_Kuroro…"_

Y luego de unos pocos minutos, el pequeño rubio se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡~Tsudzukeru~!**

**Prometo tratar de actualizar pronto TwT ¡Lo intentaré! Por lo demás, ojalá les haya gustado, dejen su review con sus opiniones y demás.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos la próxima!**

**¡Sayonara~!**

_**~Gingana, Fuera~**_


End file.
